


Field Trip

by TheEyeofTheOncomingStorm



Series: The More Things Change [1]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3605946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEyeofTheOncomingStorm/pseuds/TheEyeofTheOncomingStorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel to The More Things Change (the multi-chapter story, not the series.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Field Trip

_The Forest of Dean, 1999_

Helen Cutter came to the spot where she's seen the anomaly. She wished that Nick hadn't been so opinionated. She'd always thought her husband was a clever man, but he refused to believe her theories.

Except they weren't just theories. She'd been through the anomaly before, just briefly. But she wanted to go back, and find something to prove to Nick that her theories weren't impossible.

She'd been waiting a while, and had started to doze off, when the anomaly opened. Instead of going through right away like she'd planned, she waited. She had hoped that Nick would come around and drive to the forest of dean to meet her.

She waited for the anomaly started getting weaker, Helen started wondering if it was better to stay there and wait for the anomaly to open again, or go through now and risk being stuck in the permian.

 _Science isn't written by cowards,_ she thought, and went through the anomaly.

* * *

The anomaly reopened later that night, Helen came through it, tired and dirty, but alive. She walked off in search of a phone. In the darkness behind her, she heard something moving. She started running.

A gorgonopsid started chasing her. She came to a car park and a bunch of shops. She ran up to one and pounded on the glass.

"Please!" She looked behind her. She couldn't see the gorgonopsid, but she knew it was still hunting her. "Let me in!"

She heard the creature knocking thing out of it's way to get to her. She dashed across the parking lot and jumped inside a bin to try to hide from the monster. It smelled all around the bin before it knocked it over.

Helen crawled out and ran back towards the anomaly. She thought that she could lead it back to the anomaly and somehow trap it where it belongs.

She ran through the forest, to the anomaly. Helen took off her knapsack and tried to through it at the gorganopsid trying to slow it down. She made it to the anomaly and went through, the gorgonopsid close behind.

She barely made it to a place she could hide. The gorgonopsid hung around for a long time. Helen stayed hidden for a long time after that. Finally she moved from her hiding spot and tried to go back through the anomaly.

But it was gone.


End file.
